The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and Number 7
by YumiStar
Summary: Kakashi was sure that these three new brats would be trouble...he was right, but not quite in the way he thought...
1. Well, This is Different

**Well, I've been reading stories where Team 7 have different powers and the personalities to go with it. And It's because of someone called '****_Akun50_****' and their '****_Unique Power-Ups Challenge_****'. And I wanted to take a crack at it. So, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Naruto, and the power ups that appear. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the respective creators of said power-ups. I am, in no way, making money off of this story._

**_Warnings_****: **_Well, its kinda silly…but it also is kinda not? Is that a thing? And some sadness parts, and…questionable motives…I don't know…its funny, but sometimes its serious…_

**Rules for Challenge****:**

1) _Team 7's power-ups have to come from a pee-existing character of a different anime, movie, video game, book, etc. No self-made powers._

2) _Kakashi could not know about their new powers before the testing began and he had to be defeated by them._

3) _Tell everyone whose power-ups they were given when it was all said and done, in case they weren't able to figure it out for themselves._

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

_'Huh…this is strange' _Hatake Kakashi thought, as he looked at the team he was given. They were…acting different, as they waited in training ground 7 for him. And, in all honesty, **_different_** didn't completely cover what the 12-year old brats were like now. Just yesterday, it was clear one was a dead-last, one was a fan-girl and the other a anti-social avenger. But now…well, they were completely different, (and eating food, the little brats).

Naruto seemed to have completely ditched the eye-sore of an orange jumpsuit, and now wore a long red coat, (with what appeared to be a snake-cross decal on the back), with a black and white shirt, underneath that, and with _another black top_ underneath _that_. He wore black leather pants, held up by a brown belt, and short black and red boots, instead of the usual blue shinobi sandals; he also wore white gloves on his hands. He still seemed to wear his kunai and shuriken pouches in the same place, (though they seemed to look brand new, when they were practically in tatters yesterday), and he still wore his hitai-ate on his forehead, (he was also munching on a sandwich, while reading what looked like a little book, filled with notes and place holders).

Sasuke was now wearing a green school uniform for civilians for some reason; the coat was draped over his shoulders like a delinquent, and he had also on some black closed school shoes on. His arms were now covered in shinobi bandages, covering only his lower arms and he wore a sleeveless white shirt underneath the green coat. He also still had his standard kunai and shuriken pouches, and his hitai-ate was still on his forehead, (he was pacing around, looking irritated by the minute, while he viciously ate his own tomato sandwich, seeming to mutter something...rude).

Sakura…well, she seemed to have gone out of her way to make herself look plain. And the plainness was so plain, it was kinda…suspicious. She now wore a simple dark blue, long sleeved dress, that stopped above her knees; the collar and cuffs of the dress were white. She wore simple short, white socks, with closed pink civilian shoes. On the sides of her head was two dark blue ribbons, made with a single long ribbon, seen across her forehead. She also still wore the kunai and shuriken pouches, and her hitai-ate was tied under her dresses white collar, (she was quietly eating some onigiri, while seeming to be staring at something in the sky).

Kakashi didn't know what was going on, but it was time to get this test over with. He seriously doubted, regardless of the sudden change, that this team could work together still. So, after waiting a few more minutes, (30 to be exact), Kakashi finally made his presence know, calmly walking into the training ground, waving, "Yo!" Sakura seemed to startle over something, while Naruto looked up at him with a dead-pan expression, his sandwich still hanging from his mouth, as he put his notebook away. Surprisingly, it was the Uchiha who yelled at him in impatience, "Where the hell have you been, old man!"

"_...__old man?_" Kakashi whispered in confusion, before shrugging, and replying, "Sorry about that. See, there was this black cat that walked my path…"

"Whatever, sensei" Naruto suddenly interrupted, finally finishing his sandwich, "Just tell us what we have to do, to pass this stupid test." Sakura simply nodded, seeming to be innocently determined. Kakashi just ignored this, while pulling two silver bells and a alarm clock out of his waist pouch. Walking towards the three wooden posts, he set the alarm on one of them, before tying the bells onto his side. "This alarm will go off at noon. You have until then, to get one of these bells from me. Two of you will get to graduate to Genin, while the one without a bell will tied up to one of these posts, and be sent back to the Academy the next day."

Kakashi gave them all a lazy look, at this point, "Oh, and if you want any chance of passing, its best for you to come at me with the intention to kill." After he said that, he noticed the uneasy look on Sakura's face and the upset look on Naruto's face, like Kakashi has some how personally offended him. Sasuke…well, he looked like Naruto, but with a glint in his eyes that he wasn't going to hold back, either. When Kakashi gave the signal to begin, well…

Being shocked would be a understatement. He was confused and surprised, when Naruto clapped his hands, placed them on the ground, causing blue energy of some sort to appear; this seemed to let Naruto manage to do what looked like a _doton_ jutsu, making a bunch of stone fists come at him, Sakura seemed to somehow be **_flying_**, of all things; and Sasuke:

Sasuke had a light blue, glowing chakra, (at least, it**_ looked_** like chakra), ball aimed at him, with his hand aimed at him, with only the index finger and thumb out, while the other three fingers were curled inwards. Kakashi dodged the stone fists, but just barely, he dodged the energy blast that Sasuke shot at him and landed near the lake. Naruto clapped his hands again, and then somehow made a spear appear from the ground; Kakashi was now sure Naruto wasn't doing _doton _jutsus, (but had no idea what the hell he _was_ doing), then he had to dodge not only Naruto's sudden spear assault, (_'Which, seriously, when the hell did he learn how to fight with a weapon?!'_), but when Sasuke came at him with some form of taijutsu, with his hands glowing the same blue color…

Wait. Where was the pink one?

Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke backed down, confusing Kakashi; but then he felt it: he felt like something had him in a dangerous spot, like if he moved, he would instantly die. Suddenly, Sakura came in front of him, looking very sorry for some reason…realizing that somehow, the most plain looking one was giving him the feeling of near death. Kakashi heard the sound of strings being cut, and the bells floated, **_actually floated _**towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi was shocked. They beat him. They actually managed to beat him, _and _managed to get the bells as well. They actually managed a plan, _working together_, he realized now, to put him in position for Sakura to do…whatever she was doing. Soon, the feeling of sudden death _left _Kakashi, and Sakura stood near Sasuke and Naruto, (with Sasuke looking disappointed that the fight ended so soon). Kakashi shook himself out of his surprised state, while addressing the three Genin in front of him, "Well, I am impressed that you managed to get the bells. However, now you have to decide who's going back to the Academy."

At this, Naruto finally got mad, "That's a load of bull, and you know it! You know damn well, that teams are made up of three genin and one Jōnin!"

"Hmm, I couldn't quite hear you from down there?" Kakashi drawled, trying to see if this is were they're teamwork would end. Sasuke and Sakura suddenly stepped away from Naruto, as he started to yell at Kakashi, clapping his hands and making the earth to actually catch him;

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A LITTLE ANT!?"**

_'Okay…wasn't expecting that…'_ Kakashi thought as he struggled to get out of the stone fist's grasp. Seriously, what the **_hell_** was Naruto doing!? Sakura was near Kakashi's prison now, poking at the stone fist, while Sasuke was laughing loudly, while pointing at him. Naruto was still glaring daggers at Kakashi, looking like he wasn't about to let him go anytime soon. Calming down, Sasuke still let out a few chuckles, "Ah, ha-ha-ha, that was great, old man! You already managed to find the Dobe's button!"

"Don't call me that, you bastard! You know _damn_ well that I'm smarter than you!" Naruto yelled at the dark-haired Uchiha. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, while looking at Kakashi curiously, with innocent eyes, "So, do we pass your real test, Kakashi?" Said man looked at the bickering that Naruto and Sasuke were doing, seeing no real heat between them, regardless of the yelling, and then looking back at Sakura. He didn't know what they were doing, but he did know one thing:

This team, as weird as it was, had potential. They could be the greatest, if slightly strangest, ninjas if they trained their powers and ninja ones together. So, looking back at Sakura, Kakashi simply gave a eye smile, and nodded. Sakura smiled, while running off to tell the two boys the good news.

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

**Ah, chapter one done. Now, here are the power ups, in case you didn't know them somehow, (I like to think I made mine very obvious):**

**Naruto: ****_Edward Elric_**** from ****_Fullmetal Alchemist_****. I'm mainly going to use the Brotherhood one, because I have all of that series. And I like it slightly more…**

**Sakura: ****_Nana_**** from ****_Elfen Lied_****: I just…I really like Diclonius powers. And I chose Nana because any other personality…well, everyone would be screwed.**

**Sasuke: ****_Yusuke Urameshi_**** from ****_Yu Yu Hakusho_****. Let the boy get to say whatever the fuck he wants. Screw proper clan manners, I HAVE OPINIONS!**


	2. Kakashi's Assessment Day

**IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE! Kakashi does some quick assessments on everyone's powers. After all, how can he train them properly if he doesn't know what the hell they are doing? ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Elfen Lied. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hiromu Arakawa, Yoshihiro Togashi and Lynn Okamoto. I am, in no way, making money off of this story._

**_Warnings_****: **_Well, its kinda silly…but it also is kinda not? Is that a thing? And some sadness parts, and…questionable motives…I don't know…its funny, but sometimes its serious…_

**Note: **_I should probably clear up with Sakura's powers: _**_She will have Nana's more docile personality, but her progress as a Diclonius will be her own_**_. Just so everyone is clear on that._

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

The next day, the newly formed Team 7 met back in training ground 7, (which Kakashi told them at the end of their test yesterday), and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were once again waiting for their late sensei. Sasuke, (now dressed in a yellow, sleeveless tank top, dark blue fighting pants, green wrist bands and full, black fighting shoes that slipped on), got impatient waiting for Kakashi again. So he was now currently asleep under one of the many trees in the training ground; Sakura seemed to be in her own little world again, looking presumably at the sky; and Naruto had decided to at least shed the red coat at the moment and was practicing his taijutsu. After waiting another hour, Kakashi finally appeared, though what caught the currently awake team members eyes, (as Sasuke was still asleep), was the scrolls that Kakashi was carrying. They were storage scrolls and there was about 4 of them. Naruto shrugged, clapped his hands together and made Sasuke wake up by disrupting the ground underneath the sleeping boy. Sakura giggled at that.

"DAMNIT!" Sasuke swore, while rolling away from the damaged ground under the tree, and quickly standing up with the swiftness of any experienced fighter, "Watch were you're using your magic-science,_ usuratonkachi_!"

"It's not magic-science, _teme_!" Naruto shouted back, irritated, "And besides, Kakashi-Sensei is here, so you need to get up anyway!"

"Whatever, shorty-" Sasuke began, but was suddenly cut off as he had to dodge the _suddenly there _Naruto, who had swung at him with his right hand, "DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET BEAN-SPROUT, YOU BASTERD!"

"...he didn't say any of that, though…" Kakashi whispered to Sakura, as Naruto and Sasuke ran around in circles, Sasuke still sassing Naruto, with said boy falling for the bait, since it involved his height. Sakura shrugged in a way that basically said, _"That's just Naruto being Naruto",_ before concentrating intently on the boys. They both were _somehow _lifted off the ground and being brought towards Kakashi and Sakura, "No more fighting, Sensei is here now." With that being said, Sasuke and Naruto were dropped in a heap on the ground, (they gave Sakura betrayed looks at this). "Ma, well. Let's get started" Kakashi said, while dropping the sealing scrolls on the ground. He unfurled one and released what looked like a bunch of jarred up nature; there were a few with dirt, water, grass…and there also seemed to be what looked like fire making kit as well. The three Genin looked at Kakashi in confusion, as he started to speak again, "Today, I am going to see what your techniques are, seeing as everything I have read of you seems to be false. Naruto," here, Kakashi turned to said boy, while Naruto gave him his full attention, "I gathered these for you to show me what you can do. What I gathered from yesterday is that you seem to be able to manipulate elements in a certain way, different from what other Shinobis can do."

Naruto nodded, and started to explain, "I'm using Alchemy. Its different from using chakra to make jutsus, though I do know how to do that as well."

"Good to know" Kakashi replied, "Now, what exactly is this Alchemy?"

"Alchemy allows me to make items of the same elements and compound. I couldn't, say, make a water-based item out of an earth-based item." Naruto explained, while he picked up a jar of what looked like seeds. He nodded, and started making a strange circle, to which Kakashi asked, "So, this Alchemy…is it like _fūinjutsu_, then?" At this, Naruto shook his head, while dumping the seeds into the new circle, "Not really. While they sometimes use similar matrixes or symbols sometimes, _fūinjutsu_ usually is used to seal items, make only certain explosions or strengthen certain things to a certain amount, Alchemy allows one to speed up growing crops, shape the earth in some way, fix items and even make weapons, as I demonstrated yesterday. In addition. Alchemy uses the tectonic energy flowing through the earth to power it, while _fūinjutsu_ uses ones chakra from their being." After finishing his explanation, Naruto knelt down on the ground and pressed his hands on the circle. Bright blue energy suddenly appeared and the seeds in the circle suddenly bloomed into the flowers that they would become; and then they suddenly twisted and turned into 4 different flower crowns.

The light died down when Naruto was finished and he smiled at his work, while picking up said flower crowns and giving 3 of the 4 to one of his teammates, while finishing up for Kakashi, "Another thing with Alchemy, is that, unlike _fūinjutsu_, where some very strong Shinobi can just think about what they want and can apply it with chakra, you always need a transmutation circle-and the proper matrix-to perform Alchemy."

"Hmm" Kakashi hummed in thought, he purple flower crown simply resting on his head, (Sakura looked pleased with her pink one and Sasuke just shrugged, while slipping on his blue one), "If you need a circle all the time, how come you could just clap your hands and seem to do it?" At this question, Naruto became somber looking, while simply replying, "I…don't really want to talk about it. But for me, my entire body could be considered the circle itself…" Seeing how somber his student was getting, Kakashi sealed up the remaining elements he had brought with him, and unfurled the other 3 sealing scrolls and released a bunch of training targets of various sizes, some even the shape of a person. Kakashi set all of the targets up, about 10 bulls-eye targets and 5 people-like targets on one side and another set on the other, with at least 6 ft of space between the sets. Turning to Sasuke, Kakashi spoke in his usual lazy drawl, (but the three Genin knew he was being very serious about their training), "Sasuke, I noticed you seem to be able to manipulate your chakra-"

"Its not chakra" Sasuke said, suddenly cutting of Kakashi; said man didn't seem to mind and aloud for Sasuke to continue to explain in his own way. "Its my _reiki_." Kakashi blinked at the word, before asking, "And what, may I ask, is _reiki_?" Sasuke thought hard for a moment, while walking to the right-side targets, trying to figure out how to explain, "Well…in a way, its similar to chakra, but you can't make jutsus from it. Its is own power and can only make attacks with the same energy…" Here, Sasuke faced towards the targets and did something different from yesterday; he balled up his fist, while keeping his arm lowered, at pulled it slightly in-wards towards his waist. His fist suddenly lit up in a bright blue color, and when his whole fist was covered in what he said was _reiki_, he shot his fist forward, while raising his arm a bit, and a multitude of blue _reiki_ bullets shot forward and destroyed 5 bulls-eye targets and 3 people targets, (along with damaging some trees behind the targets, as well). After the dust cloud calmed down, Sasuke turned back to Kakashi and continued explaining, "The only real similarity between chakra and _reiki_ is that it can be used to strengthen attacks; that's what I was doing yesterday when I was fighting you with taijutsu and my fists were glowing blue."

"Interesting…" Kakashi hummed out, inspecting Sasuke's handiwork. He turned back to Sasuke and asked, "And how does one use _reiki_?" At the question, Sasuke got real quiet, while starring at the ground solemnly, "Well…everyone has _reiki_. Some people just have a stronger one, than others; they are ones who we call **_'spiritually aware'_**. Sometimes, some are born this way…and the other…" Here, Sasuke hesitated for a bit, before shaking his head, while looking at Kakashi grumpily, "Never mind, don't worry about it, old man. Just know I can mold chakra and use _reiki_!" Kakashi, (deciding to let Sasuke get away with that _'old man'_ comment, seeing as he got a little up set at his previous question), turned to the last member of Team 7, Sakura, and asked plain and simple:

"And what exactly is your special powers, Sakura?"

Sakura fidgeted, before looking up at Naruto and Sasuke, seeming to mentally asking them a question. They both smiled and nodded their heads in confirmation, (Kakashi noted this action to the back of his mind), and Sakura smiled, before taking a deep breath. She went and removed the dark-blue ribbon that was tied around her head. Kakashi blinked at the two white horn-like protrusions poking out of her head. The girl started explaining nervously, "I-I have telekinetic like powers, that I, Naruto and Sasuke-kun can only be able to see. Th-these horns are a part of that, like a kind of genetic mutation, to show I have these powers…" There was a sudden cutting sound, and Kakashi quickly turned to the left-side targets and noticed that 2 bulls-eye targets and 2 human-like targets were cut clean in half. He turned back to the girl in shock, seeing that she hadn't moved from her spot at all. Sakura continued to explain, with bit more confidence, "I can control the frequency and density of my powers, and they are able to reach 5 meters-that's 16 ft, sensei- and I have four of them. I can move around, pick up items and attack with my power."

"And what exactly do you have four of?" Kakashi asked, as Sakura re-tied her ribbon. Sakura smiled shyly, before two hand-prints appeared on each side of Kakashi, (he admits that it shocked him a little bit), while Naruto and Sasuke went and stood near Sakura, giving Kakashi a look that said they would rip out his throat if he started judging Sakura, or treated her differently, (he figured it might have something to do with her horns, but he really wasn't going to treat her any different). Looking at the indents, Kakashi hummed in interest. "Well, this does make all of you very promising" Kakashi stated simply, getting happy smiles, (smirk for Sasuke), from the Genin. "However, I do have one more question for you all…"

Turning towards the three young ninjas, with his single eye in a very serious stare, asked, "How exactly," Kakashi began, his students giving him their undivided attention for his question, "Did you all get these special powers?" The three Genin looked like someone punched each one of them in the gut. They silently looked at each other, deciding on something. They all nodded at each other, before looking back at Kakashi and giving him a serious look. "All of it…is a long story. But we'll tell you, everything Sensei," Naruto began, "And you'll see that none of of our powers have come cheap."

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

**Ahh, I tried my best to try and show how different their powers are from chakra, since its…not. And, yes. The next chapter is gonna be a big flashback chapter! And it gets kinda…serious. Read and Review, please! Let me know what you think!**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter update. This is letting you all know that I will be moving all my stories over to A03. Fanfiction has started being…too much to use to upload stories. I rather only have to do that with one site. That being said, I will leave everything that I have done and uploaded on fanfiction, because I am not really leaving the site. I will use it for polls and updates for my stories on my profile and ****_'Ask Galacta Knight'_**** will remain updated here on fanfiction. I'm just letting you know, if you want to read anymore of my stories, they will all be on my A03 of the same username that I have here.**

**I hope that you will continue to enjoy all the stories I come with in the future. :)**


End file.
